detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
TV Station Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Alibi Testimony Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Coffee Shop Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} TV Station Murder Case is the 31st episode of the Detective Conan anime. It first aired on September 2, 1996 and is based on Chapters 102-104 of the manga. The idea for the original manga story came about when TV celebrity Takashi Matsuo asked Gosho Aoyama to write a Detective Conan story featuring himself as the murderer. Additionally, the producer victim is named after actual Detective Conan producer Michihiko Suwa. Matsuo provides his own voice in the episode. Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' The TV presenter Takashi Matsuo calls his colleague, Michihiko Suwa and tells him that he wants to meet him after the show in the conference room. Matsuo hangs a photo of himself and Suwa, throws it across the room, and shoots it with a gun. Soon after the shipment is shown "Detective Agency", in which is always a special guest invited. This time it's Kogoro Mouri, who promptly pulls some pranks and the audience, among which there are also Conan and Ran, laugh. Kogoro brings the audience laugh by declaring that the use of mobile phones is even more dangerous, as they can be intercepted more easily than phones. During the so-called "four-minute thrillers", Suwa's phone rings and Suwa answers. It's Matsuo and Matsuo tells Suwa that he will kill himself by jumping off the building. Suwa looks out the window by telling him to calm down but suddenly, the gunshot was heard. After the four-minute thriller, Matsuo came back from the bathroom. Conan has solved the four-minute thriller now, while Ran is waiting for the resolution. It is now announced that the culprit has been the sister of the victim. As Ran herself would not have come to this solution. Later, the dead body of Michihiko Suwa is found. |} Soon after, Inspector Megure and the police arrived at the crime scene to investigate. The crime scene investigators discovered the first three bullets. Kogoro deduces that the offender may have come through the door. Conan realizes that the victim was on the phone shortly before his death with someone and interested in for the person who called him last. It turns out that it was the last caller, the wizard. Since Matsuo was briefly away during the live show, he comes now under suspicion. He tries to overcome by stating that he could never be within the four minutes come from the TV studio to the conference room. Then the police test it out how long it takes for the track. Kogoro made it in a time of 6 minutes and 41 seconds, so Megure demands that he tries again. The result remains the same: It is impossible to run during the four-minute thrillers from the studio into the conference room and back. Meanwhile, Conan speculates that Matsuo could be the culprit, but lack of evidence. However, the staircase between the ninth and the seventh floor is not monitored by cameras. He also discovered a storage room, which is located directly above the window of the conference room. Conan, who wonders why the killer called the victim, if he is to have it faced directly, comes a new idea, and it checks whether there are some on the road under the stockroom bullet holes - and in fact, he discovered what he was looking for. Now it is clear how the killer has taken. So when Matsuo is called during the repetition, Conan has the evidence he needs. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan deceives Kogoro, puts him in the storage room, puts him to sleep with his stun gun wristwatch, borrows a paint gun, and staged a "Live Show" with the sleeping Kogoro appearing before the police on the screen. In this way, he reconstructed the crime and prove his conclusions immediately: The culprit is Takashi Matsuo. Matsuo called Suwa, because he claimed to want to kill himself. Therefore, Suwa was leaning out the window of the conference room, to see it with his own eyes. Matsuo, who has been in a further floor above the storage room had, from the window just vertically shoot down because Suwa has learned far enough out of the window. Because the window can be tilted along a horizontal central axis, it is returned to the murder back to the starting position, so it looks as if the offender had shot from the front and not from above. That it was so, the bullet holes show on the road. Conan reconstruct the crime by pretending to fall out the window. At that moment, hits Megure from the top to add a splash of color from the gun. While he was shooting from the storage room, Matsuo had not run up to the conference room could thus committing the murder during the four-minute thriller. The call log on the phone is the proof. Matsuo confesses to the murder. He killed him to prevent the radio show he has starred in from being cancelled by the victim. In the end, when the case has completely cleared up, Kogoro wakes up so that Conan must flee. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *In the manga, Michihiko Suwa is characterized as being far more self-centered and concerned with his career than in the anime. When Matsuo calls the producer claiming that he'll commit suicide by jumping from the television studio roof, he tells Suwa that he will be "going down" with him. Stating that he has listed all of Suwa's misdeeds in his will, Matsuo frightens the producer by insinuating that everything will be written in tomorrow's newspaper. Fearful for his own future, Suwa rushes to the window to try and convince Matsuo not to jump. In the anime, Matsuo does not make such threats, and Suwa runs to the window out of concern for Matsuo's life as opposed to his career being ruined. *In the manga, when Kogoro's deduction show is televised outside of the Nichiuri Television Studio for the public's viewing, more time is spent showing people's reactions to the broadcast than in the anime. One such scene that was entirely omitted involved Sonoko Suzuki. While watching a movie, her mother tells her to go to bed as it's getting late. Just as Sonoko asks if she can stay up a bit longer, her movie is interrupted by a news bulletin concerning the death of Michihiko. When the screen switches to Kogoro's deduction, Sonoko's facial expression of confusion turns to complete shock. Remastered version A remastered version of the episode aired on August 24, 2013. Trivia *This episode featured the first use of the show's third post-credits stinger image, featuring Conan standing in the foreground, with Kogoro and Megure in the background. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki